massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Keller
Gerard Keller is a Systems Alliance marine who served under Commander Shepard following the attack on Eden Prime. He is an exceptional marksman. His skill with a sniper rifle is said to equal that of both Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard himself. Early Life Gerard was born on Earth in the year 2154. Both of his parents were in the Alliance Navy, as military service was a family tradition. On July 13, 2172, Gerard's eighteenth birthday, he received his first real weapon, his very own M-8 Avenger assault rifle. His parents asked him for only one thing in return: enlist in the Alliance military. He also became friends with then-Captain John Mitchell, a close friend of Gerard's father and someone Gerard looked up to as an effective leader. Early Military Career He enlisted the next day and was sent off to basic training in the Terminus Systems. During basic training, Gerard proved his marksmanship and survival skills when the training camp came under attack by batarian pirates. Since live-fire training had not yet begun, most of the recruits were unarmed. Gerard and the few surviving recruits headed for the armory. Once there, the recruits armed themselves, and Gerard took his M-8 Avenger, and together they fought back against the batarians. After managing to push them out of the camp, Gerard went inside one of the guard towers. Grabbing one of the M-92 Mantis sniper rifles, he continued to snipe the fleeing batarians until the Alliance had arrived in force. He was awarded the Defender's Cross for his bravery and skill. Special Ops After attaining the rank of Corporal, Gerard was selected to undergo N7 training. While training, Gerard met Shepard for the first time. To Gerard, Shepard was the first person he had met who could best him in combat. Keller pushed himself to beat Shepard in any way that he could, using Shepard's superior skills as motivation to push himself to the limit. Despite his intense resolve to beat Shepard, Gerard nevertheless respected Shepard's abilities in combat. After graduation, Gerard was sent to the most dangerous places in the Terminus Systems to deal with the worst of the Alliance's "problems". His solution to almost all of these problems usually involved a large pile of bodies. With the help of Admiral John Mitchell, Gerard learned how to greatly enhance and personalize his weapons. He made improvements to the accuracy and stopping power of his M-8 Avenger, which he nicknamed the "Shredder" rifle. His M-92 Mantis sniper rifle was renamed the M-92 "Serpent" rifle and boosted greater armor-piercing capabilities, slightly longer range, and the ability to toggle thermal imaging on the scope. Battle of Eden Prime In 2183, now-Staff Lieutenant Gerard was introduced to Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Although she was hostile towards him at first for leaving his post on several occasions, Gerard acted rather friendly towards her. This seemed to agitate the Gunnery Chief even more, though Gerard was rather amused by it. When the geth laid siege to Eden Prime, Gerard was ecstatic at the chance for battle. However, as the other members of his squad were killed, he found increasingly difficult to stop the swarm of geth. During the arrival of Shepard, Gerard was forced into using his damaged omni-blade to defend himself, having run out of ammo. When Shepard and Ashley discovered Gerard, they found him nearly dead among the bodies of at least seventy dead geth. He was taken aboard the SSV Normandy and brought to the Citadel for treatment. Battle of the Citadel Gerard joined Shepard until the Battle of the Citadel, where he was recovering from an injury from a geth sniper. Despite having been unconscious, Gerard managed to take down the four unsuspecting geth inside the ER with his Omni-Blade combined with a bit of adrenaline. After retrieving his armor and Avenger rifle and using some medi-gel to heal his remaining wounds, Keller fought his way through the heavily-damaged Citadel before encountering First Lieutenant Jessica Nolan, another Alliance marine and N7 graduate. The duo fought their way out of the Citadel, even lending fire support to Shepard's team on their way. After the destruction of Sovereign, Gerard and Jessica escaped aboard a starship and left the Citadel. After the escape, the two became inseparable. The Collectors After the destruction of the SSV Normandy by a Collector ship and the apparent death of Commander Shepard, the Council tried to cover up the Reaper threat. Gerard, enraged that they would denounce a fallen hero, argued with them several times to the Citadel was still alive only because of Shepard's actions. Fed up with the delusions of the Council, Gerard left for the Terminus Systems to search for the Commander himself. While in orbit over the planet Alchera, the SSV Hunter came under attack by the same Collector ship that destroyed the Normandy. However, thanks to the ship's superior maneuverability compared to the Normandy and a well-timed FTL jump, the crew of the SSV Hunter managed to escape from the Collector vessel with minimal damage. The Reaper Invasion In 2186, Lt. Commander Gerard was visiting Earth as the Reaper invasion had begun. Forced to fight their way to Gerard's starship, the SSV Hunter, Jessica was separated from Gerard during a fight with a Harvester. Gerard was forced to leave Earth before he could find Jessica. After leaving, Gerard was informed that Jessica didn't make it off Earth in time and is presumed to be killed in action. The news of this hurt Gerard more than any bullet ever could. After escaping the Sol System, the Hunter headed for the Citadel in order to recruit a squad to launch a rescue mission to save Jessica. Gerard had some of his old contacts from previous missions to put together an elite team of biotics, mercenaries, soldiers, and tech experts who were capable of taking on any kind of enemy at any time. After assembling almost half of his squad, Gerard met with Commander Shepard, who was seeking aid from the Council. As Shepard was requesting military aid to take back Earth, Gerard was waiting just outside, listening to the Councilors. Personality, Appearance, & Traits Gerard has varied feelings regarding aliens. He highly respects the turians for their focus on military strategy. However, he harbors a deep hatred towards batarians because of the attack on his training camp. Despite his apparent hatred for the geth, he is willing to use geth-made weapons when facing large numbers of the hostile AI's. Even during the attack on Eden Prime, after running out of ammo, Gerard disarmed one of the geth of its pulse rifle and used it to defend himself against the overwhelming geth numbers. He claims that the only respect he has for the geth is about their preference for accuracy instead of the sheer volume of a wall of bullets. Trivia *Gerard's birthday, 7/13/54, is a play on the superstitions of 'Lucky 7' and 'Unlucky 13/Friday the 13th'. Also, the day he was born happens to be Friday the 13th. Category:Earthborn Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Navy